


The Fourth Time Jack Shagged Ianto Silly

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack. Ianto. A stopwatch. And Jack can do wonderful things with his mouth. Or, After he removed that silly stopwatch from Ianto's hands, with his teeth, and proceeded to show what else he could do with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time Jack Shagged Ianto Silly

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth of a series of ways Jack drove Ianto crazy. There are seven parts total, other parts written by other authors. The master list can be found [here](http://jackxianto.livejournal.com/4887876.html).

It was the fifth day of Ianto timing the team as they left--determined to find out how long it took for him and Jack to find themselves alone on a slow day. Five days was, to Ianto, the perfect way to determine this since he could then add the numbers together to get an average.

Jack stopped listening at that point because Ianto standing there, looking supremely concentrated on his task, in that red shirt and with stopwatch in hand...well, suffice to say that on that day, Ianto didn't get any data.

But Jack had behaved himself these last times--mainly because Ianto had chosen wisely to time the team out of Jack's sight and/or reach.

Which Jack only assumed meant that if Ianto was counting in his office, it meant he was free to do what he wanted to his lover.

With a grin, he went into his office just as Ianto wrote down the time on the stopwatch and his nose scrunched up as he concentrated on the math. Jack waited until the pen stopped writing to pounce.

Or tried to.

Ianto stepped out of his reach and Jack pouted from where he had fallen against the wall. "Ianto, you know what that stopwatch does to me. And seeing you concentrate...you've been teasing me."

"Well, you wouldn't have been teased if you had behaved and not watched me on the cameras," Ianto said and held up his paper. "Now, according to my results, it takes the team about twenty minutes to leave so we know that twenty five minutes is the maximum time it takes for us to be alone."

Jack shook head. Ianto with stop watch in hand, plum shirt, talking in that beautiful accent about numbers? "You're still teasing me."

Ianto smirked. "Well, then, maybe it's time for you to do something about it."

Jack growled, knowing that Ianto had intentionally been teasing him all along and was still teasing him. He stalked over to Ianto and took the stopwatch out of Ianto's hands--with his mouth. He wiggled his eyebrows and then put it in Ianto's vest pocket ever so carefully. Ianto made a strangled kind of sound which Jack knew meant that Ianto was thinking about other things.

Jack smirked as knelt fully and proceeded to unbuckle Ianto's pants with his mouth only. Ianto gasped quietly. "Sir, it might be best if we do this downstairs."

Jack shrugged. "I'm easy."

Ianto snorted and led the way down into Jack's room. Jack eagerly followed. When he saw Ianto undressing himself, he stopped Ianto with a shake of his head. "On the bed."

Ianto raised his eyebrow, but sat, leaning back on his hands. Jack pushed himself between those legs and finish opening Ianto's flies with his teeth. Ianto gulped above him and lifted his hips to help Jack get his pants off. Shoes were quickly kicked off and Jack pulled off Ianto's socks. He bent to kiss the tip of Ianto's cock, tasting the fluid that had beaded there.

"Jack," Ianto begged, biting his lip.

Jack grinned and swallowed Ianto down to the root, humming as he went. Ianto fell back on the bed and lifted his legs a bit to give Jack more room. Jack in turn started bobbing his head, swallowing as he moved back and humming as he went down. When he felt Ianto get close, he stopped.

Ianto lifted his head. "Why'd you stop?"

Jack grinned and lifted one of Ianto's feet. Ianto's eyes went wide and his erection turned a darker shade. Jack moved so he was comfortable and took Ianto's big toe in his mouth.

"Fuck," Ianto whispered.

Never had Ianto been turned on when someone touched his feet, but Jack--who had a never ending list of kinks and turn ons--just knew how to use his mouth and his tongue on a person's foot to make him or her incoherent. Jack grinned and pushed his tongue between Ianto's toes as he moved to the next one. He wrapped it around the toe and then sucked on it, applying just the right pressure.

When Jack finished that foot, he moved to the other and Ianto whined. "Jack, I can't...too much..."

Jack chuckled and ignored Ianto. He started at the other end this time, but when he reached the big toe, Ianto gasped and came.

As Ianto enjoyed that orgasm, Jack prepared his partner and pushed in slowly. Ianto whimpered and loosely wrapped his legs around Jack's back, begging for more. Jack was only happy to do so.

When Ianto had come twice more--both times are Jack expertly used his tongue and mouth to find just the right spots on Ianto's neck--Jack came and then cleaned them up. Ianto pulled him close, sleepy and disconnected.

Jack preened--a job well done.


End file.
